The instant invention relates to a valve arrangement according to the preamble of the main claim. A valve device is known, for example, from EP 0 751 017 B1 by the applicant and deals with the topic of connecting the valve body of a valve to a housing, which is typically provided on a inner tire side and which is provided with electronic tire pressure measuring means for detecting the tire pressure and for transmitting a corresponding signal.
For this purpose, the device described in EP 0 751 017 B1 provides for the housing to be tensioned against the valve body from the direction of the inner tire side by means of a fixing screw. However, such an assembly has the disadvantage that—in a time-consuming manner—the fixing screw is guided through a housing segment of the housing and must engage with an internal thread of the valve body. Due to its dead weight, this fixing screw also has a disadvantageous effect on the dynamic behavior of the overall arrangement.
A valve device according to the preamble of the main claim is known from WO 2008/064869 A1. With regard to the further state of the art, reference is made to WO 3/00260 A1, DE 10 2006 043873 A1 as well as DE 10 2005 027002 A1.
Accordingly, it is the object of the instant invention to improve a known valve device in view of a releasable fastening between the valve body and the housing, in particular to adapt and to simplify the locking between these parts, thereby improving the constructive effort and the operation in response to the assembly.